Elena's Fantasy
by whatever.i.want
Summary: Elena needs to make a decision on who is for her, but in the meantime she starts to have fantasies about Stefan and Damon. M RATING!
1. Chapter 1

**Elena's Fantasy - this is not true to story!**

**I hope you guys all love it, it's my first... and it's just the first chapter.**

Elena sits alone in her dark, yet comforting bedroom thinking of Stefan and Damon, the two attractive and very different vampires she has grown to love. She's known them for what feels like forever and loves so many parts of each of them, but still can't make up her mind of whom she will choose to be with. Damon with his dark hair, muscular chest and thin waist or Stefan with his dirty blonde hair, broad shoulders and strong jaw line? They both care for her and love her but in very different ways, these two brothers are such opposites yet they both have one thing in common; Elena. Stefan and Damon have decided to leave town for a while, giving Elena time to make her decision. This makes her lust for their presence, and at the moment she feels so very lonely.

With no one around to fill her sexual desires Elena decides to take matters into her own hands, as she lies down on her bed she starts to imagine her wildest fantasies and they become extremely vivid, even lifelike…

"Damon is that you?" Elena sees Damon peaking at her from just outside her door, he quickly looks away when she sees where his gaze has fallen, right on her exposed breasts that are showing through her nightgown.

"Sorry to wake you, I just don't trust you home alone at night with Klaus back in town. Just go back to sleep."

"Its too late I'm awake now, here come lie down next to me", Elena whispers calmly to him as she motions to her bed where she lies in her tiny silk nightgown, practically naked, she expected his visit. As Damon sits down on her bed Elena slips her hand onto his thigh, then she starts to casually move it up to undo his zipper. Damon looks at Elena confused, but he is secretly happy, this is what he's been waiting for.

"Are you sure this is what you want Elena, I thought you had a thing for my brother… not that I don't want this, because believe me I do."

Elena responds by pulling his jeans down just far enough to expose his cock.

**More coming soon! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's some more... I had troubles adding a new chapter sorry guys!**

Elena could no longer hold it in she wanted to be with Damon, at least for one night. Damon slowly starts to slide off his jeans and with Elena's help he then takes off his tight black shirt. Now, practically naked Damon moves on to Elena, he slips his hand under her nightgown, to pull it over her head, leaving her in only her small lace panties. He takes in her thin body, he has imagined this moment so many times, and now he finally sees her perfect, perky breasts he has always imagined.

"Elena are you sure you're ready for this?" Damon asks, but Elena can't hear him she is only focused on his chiseled abs and cock protruding from his boxers. Elena can't wait any longer she wants to see what Damon has to offer and with that she lies him back on the bed and slips off his boxers.

Elena is so turned on, not only does Damon have the largest dick Elena has seen in her life but the look in his eyes show pure lust and desire for her.

"Kiss me Damon, I want you so bad right now."

Damon grabs Elena by the back of the head and pulls her in for a passionate, steamy kiss, Elena can hear her own heart starting to beat faster and faster, but she doesn't care if Damon hears, all she's thinking about now is the thought of pleasuring him and receiving the same courtesy in return.

Elena slowly slides down Damon's body kissing along his chest and then thighs, now she is at his large pulsating cock and she decides to go for it, no more waiting.

She softly grabs his shaft and starts sliding her hands up and down him, she takes a glance at him before engulfing his hard penis is her mouth. Elena starts slow at the head of his penis, licking and sucking him. Looking up at Damon she realizes he can take so much more and Elena starts to speed up taking more and more of him in her mouth. She even reaches for his balls and fondles them lightly as she sucks him off.

Damon starts to push himself farther into her mouth. Elena is so turned on by satisfying Damon that she starts to touch her wet cunt. Damon sees what she's doing and cums then and there. Damon never cums this early on, but Elena has a different effect on him then anyone in the past; she truly wants him.

Now it is Elena's turn to be pleasured and Damon knows exactly how to do it after many years of practice on hundreds of lovers.

**Hope you all enjoy what's here so far! More soon xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some more for everyone :) Any requests/suggestion are welcome!**

**...enjoy**

Damon, feeling satisfied decides to return the favor for Elena.

Kissing along her neck and then collarbone Damon reaches down to feel Elena, already wet and pleading for his touch. He then starts to kiss her breast and carefully play with her nipple in his mouth. He pushes Elena to lie down in the bed, Elena groans quietly excited for what Damon will do next. Kissing a trail down her soft stomach and thighs Damon finally arrives at her smooth waxed pussy.

"Elena tell me you want this, beg for it." Damon says in his deep sexy voice, he loves the thought of Elena begging for him.

"Damon please make me cum, I've been waiting for this so long! Oh please lick me now!"

With that Damon licks along the inside of her thigh knowing it will excite her. Starting off slow Damon licks along Elena's crease, making her moan in pleasure. He then takes her clit in his mouth sucking and licking first softly and then more deeply. Elena reaches down tangling her fingers in his hair and pushing his face into her.

"Fuck Damon, keep going that feels so good!" Elena calls, normally she's not this loud and enthusiastic but with Damon she couldn't help herself.

Damon starts to thrust his tongue into her as deep as he can, starting to speed up to what felt like vampire speed. Moving onto her clit with his mouth he pushes a finger inside her as far as he can and thrusts it repeatedly. Adding another finger he reaches to rub her g-spot knowing it will take her over the edge. Now, teasing her Damon takes out his fingers and lightly licks her clit, wanting to hear her moan and call his name. Elena lifts her hips pushing into his tongue.

"Damon keep going I'm going to cum, oh Damon you're so good!" Damon smirks as he starts to finish her off licking as deep as he can, that's exactly what he wanted to hear. Elena starts to shudder and squeezes her thighs around his head she finally falls apart and Damon finishes by lapping up her wetness. Damon really was amazing, that was by far the best she has ever had and she couldn't wait for more of him.

Elena and Damon kiss deeply, Elena could taste herself on his lips and tongue turning her on again and she was ready for more.

Both know what was coming next and neither could wait any longer.

"Damon I want you inside of me please, I want my pussy filled with you, I can't wait"

"That's all I want Elena I want to fill you up with my cum."

**Hope you all liked the new chapter, and thanks for reading xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since I wrote a chapter - school is hectic, so I hope you guys like this…**

Damon lies next to Elena in bed and once Elena has calmed down off of her last orgasm they are both ready for more, she kneels over him her thighs beside his waist ready to mount his long pulsating dick.

"Oh Damon this is what I've been waiting for! I'm ready for you to be inside of me." Elena moans.

"I've been wanting this longer than you may think Elena please let me in you right now."

Elena slides her tight, wet pussy down onto him, slowly taking him in and letting him fill her up, his dick is huge, and Damon was completely perfect. Teasing him Elena moves slowly up and down on him, then she starts speeding up allowing Damon to get as far into her as possible. Damon starts thrusting and lifting his hips up and vampire speed.

"Oh Elena you're so tight, this is better than I ever imagined!" Damon flips their position putting him to be on top and allowing him to reach into Elena at the perfect angle. He reaches one hand down to her soft spot and starts rubbing bringing her almost to climax.

Both of them are now so close and they're ready to finish together.

The wave of their climax hits them both hard and Damon moans in pleasure allowing his hot cum to fill Elena up. She starts quivering under him and she screams in pleasure, Damon pumps himself in her slowly letting her down until he falls softly beside her. They are both overcome by pure pleasure and satisfaction.

"Elena that was amazing" Damon purrs in his soft deep voice, "I hope we do this again, and very soon!"

"Believe me Damon I will be needing more of you soon enough."

And with that Elena gets up and walks towards the shower, swaying her hips and allowing Damon one last peak at her body before entering the bathroom and shutting the door. With that Damon quickly throws his clothes on and heads home, he needs some blood after using up all that energy.

Elena, lying in bed at home, feels amazing, that was by far the best fantasy she has ever come up with. That's what happens when there is no man in town to satisfy her. She came multiple times and is soaking and all to the thought of Damon, and to think that all could be real, even much better. Who to choose? If Damon is anything like that in bed that could definitely be a deciding factor.

Although, she has slept with Stefan in the past and he is also amazing, far more conservative and romantic.

She remembers the first time they ever had sex…

**Finally getting back to the idea that this is all her fantasy, sorry if this in confusing.. Any ideas for later chapters or suggestions are welcome! xoxo**


End file.
